Hey Brainy, I like You
by leebonbonie
Summary: YUNJAE / 1SHOOT / Jaejoong menyukai siswa tinggi yang pintar / mian aku tidak bisa berpacaran denganmu / bagaimana kalau kita berteman? / kita mendapatkan siswa baru lagi / Waw dia lebih pintar /Jaejoong kembali menyususn rencana untuk membuat siswa baru yang PINTAR itu menyukainya.


"HEY BRAINY, I LIKE YOU"

LEE BONBONIE *a.l.m.b.e*

Genre : Romance, Comedy(?) . ETC

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, ETC.

Length : 1shoot (End)

Rated : T

Warning: GS (genderswitch), typos bertebaran, EYD tidak beraturan, OOC, DLDR.

NOTE : Mungkin cerita pasaran. Masih perlu perhatian dan pembelajaran. Cerita murni hasil pemikiran, penglihatan dan imaginasi yang muncul di berbagai tempat. Jika ada terdapat kesamaan di lain cerita, itu hanya kebetulan yang tidak disengaja.

..

THANKS BEFORE

.

.

Summary : Jaejoong menyukai siswa tinggi yang pintar / mian aku tidak bisa berpacaran denganmu / bagaimana kalau kita berteman? / kita mendapatkan siswa baru lagi / Waw dia lebih pintar /Jaejoong kembali menyususn rencana untuk membuat siswa baru yang PINTAR itu menyukainya.

..

Di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya manusia sempurna, contohnya seorang Kim Jaejoong, yeoja populer disekolahnya yang begitu cantik dan periang tetapi merupakan siswi yang bisa dibilang lumayan bodoh. Bodoh dalam pelajaran pastinya, tapi setidaknya Jaejoong harus bersyukur jika dikelasnya ia bukan yang paling bodoh, mungkin ia adalah siswi yang kemampuan akademiknya ditengah-tengah antara bodoh dan pintar. Oke mungkin lebih ke tengah tapi menjorok lagi ke tingkat bodoh.

Jaejoong selalu mengagumi orang pintar, ia selalu iri dan ingin dirinya seperti mereka, tapi Jaejoong tetap tidak bisa walaupun ia sudah berusaha belajar, otaknya tidak mampu mengingat pelajaran dengan baik menurutnya.

Jaejoong itu populer dan cantik, hampir semua siswa di sekolahnya ingin menjadi kekasih seorang Kim jaejoong karena kecantikannya. siapa yang bisa menahan pesona seorang Jaejoong jika ia meminta seorang siswa menjadi kekasihnya.

Tapi sayangnnya Jaejoong itu memiliki kriteria untuk seseorang menjadi kekasihnya. Namja yang menjadi kekasihnya harus PINTAR dan tinggi, itu saja, Jaejoong tidak mencari yang macam-macam. Sederhana dan itu sudah cukup membuatnya tertarik kepada sosok itu. Tapi kriteria itulah yang malah susah dicari.

Siang ini di jam istirahat, suasana kelas Jaejoong luar biasa heboh dan ramai, tentu saja kalau bukan ulah Jaejoong yang kembali dengan tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta yang benar-benar tak tahu malu kepada seorang siswa baru yang baru sebulan ini menghuni di kelasnya.

Namanya Jung Yunho, siswa yang benar-benar seperti idaman Jaejoong, siswa paling PINTAR dikelasnya dan mengikuti beberapa olimpiade seperti matematika dan fisika, siswa tinggi dan juga pendiam dikelasnya. Poin plus untuk Jaejoong karena wajah Yunho tidak jelek tapi juga tidak sangat tampan sesekolahannya. Yunho memiliki wajah kecil dengan rahang tegas, berkulit tan, dan matanya, Jaejoong pernah bertatapan dengan Yunho sekali dan ia begitu tersedot dengan mata musang namja itu. Rambut Yunho seperti siswa lainnya, pendek dan biasa saja, tak bermodel khusus ataupun di cat, tapi itu sudah cukup membuat Jaejoong mengagumi Yunho.

Sudah sejak siswa itu datang kekelasnya Jaejoong memperhatikannya, dia yang begitu kerennya selalu medapatkan nilai tinggi hingga sempurna dari setiap penilaian sungguh membuat Jaejoong terpesona.

"hai Yunho, aku menyukaimu, jadi lah kekasihku" kata Jaejoong dengan senyum cerah yang hampir membuat beberapa siswa disekitarnya terpana terpesona.

Yunho terdiam, bingung dengan situasi yang tengah melibatkannya sebagai tokoh utama. Apa sebenranya yang terjadi ini? seorang siswi menyatakan cinta padanya?. Yunho merasa aneh.

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jaejoong yang tersiam dengan mata yang mengerjap-ngerjap. Yunho akui siswi populer didepannya yang bernama Kim jaejoog itu memang cantik. Tapi memiliki seorang kekasih yang populer, Yunho merasa tidak nyaman, ia menyukai kesendiriannya dan itu sudah cukup untuknya.

Yunho menggaruk sebelah alisnya sebentar dan mulai bersuara.

Semua murid yang sedang berada disana tampak sangat menunggu Yunho berkata "ya" atau "tidak", yang pasti mereka begitu menunggu jawaban Yunho untuk Jaejoong secepatnya.

"mian aku tidak bisa berpacaran denganmu"

Bagai dijatuhi batu seberat dua ton, Jaejoong merasa syok, ia ditolak dan ini adalah pertama kalinya ia ditolak, oleh sosok yang ia idamkan, ditolak oleh Jung Yunho si siswa PINTAR. Oh Jaejoong tidak bisa menerima itu.

Sesaat terdengar suara yang ditahan oleh beberapa murid yang ada disana, mereka juga tampak terkejut dengan jawaban Yunho yang sangat tidak biasa dan extraordinary itu.

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibir bawahnya dan pipinya mengembung, mata Jaejoong terlihat muali berair, itu sebenarnya hanya pose agar air matanya yang sudah menumpuk di matanya tidak keluar, tapi murid sekitar malah mengagumi pose wajah Jaejoong yang seperti itu, karena Jaejoong tampak luar biasa imut.

"wae? kenapa kau menolakku?"

Yunho jadi merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi sekarang karena beberapa siswa memicing padanya.

"aku hanya tidak bisa, geurom aku akan pergi kekantin"

dan Yunho langsung pergi dengan langkah cepat membelah kerumunan itu, ia ingin terhindah dari situasi yang menurutnya sangat konyol dan entah ia juga bingung menjabarkannya, lebih sulit dari matematika dan fisika menurutnya.

Jaejoong terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya, ia lalu menghampiri kursi mejanya dan berduduk disana, menundukkan wajanya, merenung dan terisak, tidak, tidak sampai terisak, Jaejoong tentu sangat malu jika ia sampai menangis di kelas apalagi hampir seluruh murid di sekolah mungkin akan tahu. Oke mendapatkan tolakan untuk pertama kalinya memang sangat menyakitkan untuk Jaejoong, tapi jika sampai terisak, itu terlalu aneh menurut Jaejoong, cukup meneteskan air matanya tadi. Ya air matanya sempat menetes beberapa tetas tadi.

Seorang siswi menghampiri Jaejoong dan menepuk pundak Jaejoong pelan.

"sudahlah, itu bukan hal yang harus kau tangisi, diluar masih banyak siswa PINTAR"

'tapi aku sudah terlanjut menyukainya dan aku tidak menangis!' batin Jaejoong. Masih dengan posisi menunduk, malah dengan posisi seperti itu Jaejoong jadi disangka manangis.

"Ne Jaejoong-ah, kau jangan bersedih seperti itu"

Beberapa siswa mendatangi meja Jaejoong dan berkeliling menengahi Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongie, kau tidak usah menangis! jika mau kau denganku saja, aku juara tiga dikelasku" Kata sorang siswa.

"hei dia bohong lebih baik dengan aku saja Jaejoong-ah, aku juara dua dikelasku"

Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya dan memandang tajam pada sekitar yang mengelilinginya. "aku tidak mau dengan kalian! aku hanya mau dengannya"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan wajah kesal yang malah dipandangi dengan gemas oleh murid disekitarnya.

'ugh uri Jaejoongie begitu imut' batin beberapa Siswa.

..

..

Yunho makan dengan lahap dan tenang dikantin sekolah, tidak terganggu sedikitpun dengan banyaknya tatapan yang dari tadi tidak berhenti menatapinya, bahkan bisa didengar oleh Yunho tentang ejekan-ejekan yang tiba-tiba tercipta untuknya hari ini.

Yunho yang bodoh karena menolak Jaejoong, Yunho yang aneh, Yunho yang sok jual mahal, Yunho yang yang yang.. dan banyak lagi Yunho yang...

Yunho tidak mempermasalahkan itu, ia tidak peduli omongan mereka, yang ia pedulikan adalah ia segera lulus dari sekolah dan menjadi orang sukses agar bisa membantu eomma tersayangnya, hal itu yang selalu ia tekankan.

Setelah Yunho selesai makan, ia lalu bergegas ke perpusatkaan karena ia ingin meminjam buku untuk tugas kimianya lusa depan dan diperjalanan ke perpustakaan pun, tatapan-tatapan yaang dilemparkan murid-murid dikantin tidak berbeda dengan tatapan yang diterimanya dipenjalanannya keperpustakaan. Yunho menyadari jika pengaruh Jaejoong begitu besar disekolah ini.

Yunho tetap mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan itu dan berlalu santai ke perpustakaan sekilah dengan tangan yang tersimpan di kedua saku celananya.

..

..

Jaejoong memonyongkan bibir merahnya saat mendapati Yunho datang membawa sebuah buku ditangannya. Jaejoong bisa menebak jika Yunho baru saja dari perpustakaan, Jaejoong yang sudah sebulanan ini memperhatikan Yunho tentu mengetahui kebiasaan Yunho setelah makan dari kantin. Membaca buku di perpustakaan.

Jaejoong memucingkan matanya melihat Yunho masuk kekelas dengan santai, seperti kejadian yang baru terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu antara ia dan Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menggangunya dan mudah ia abaikan. Jaejoong merasa dongkol sekarang. Yunho sepertinya memang tidak tertarik padanya, padahal Jaejoong sudah sangat menyukai Yunho. Jaejoong bertekat akan membuat Yunho menyukainya kelak.

"anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru lagi, namanya Shim Changmin"

Yunho memicingkan mata musangnya memandangi siswa baru yang terlihat berandal didepan itu. Pikir Yunho kelasnya mungkin akan bertambah orang tak penting lagi.

"dia pindahan dari Jepang, silahkan perkenalkan namamu"

Changmin tersenyum lebar. "Annyeonghaseo, my name is Shim Changmin imnida, yoroshiku onegaisimasu, Merci" Changmin menutup perkenalannya dengan kedipan mata yang membuat beberapa siswi memekik senang. Kebiasaan Changmin yang suka mencari perhatian di sekolahnya sebelumnya tidak membuatnya berubah disekolah barunya.

Entah dorongan dari mana yang membuat Yunho langsung memandang penuh pada murid baru didepannya yang sebelumnya ia hanya memandang bosan pada awan, lewat jendela kaca tempat duduknya. Perkenalan diri dengn memakai empat bahasa sekaligus, -Korea, Inggris, Jepang dan Perancis- cukup membuat Yunho takjub, apakah siswa yang berdiri didepan itu memang bisa menggunakan semua bahasa yang dipakainya barusan? Yunho merasa Takjub jika itu benar.

Jaejoong memandang berbinar pada Siswa baru yang berdiri didepan itu. Menurut Jaejoong siswa baru itu sepertinya mungkin siswa PINTAR karena perkenalannya saja sudah memakai empat bahasa sekaligus. Jaejoong tersenyum senang karena otak biasa-biasanya mendapatkan sebuah ide baru.

..

..

Pagi ini cerah, secerah senyum Jaejoong yang tersungging saat menyapa teman-teman yang juga menyapanya. Jaejoong sedang senang karena kemarin ia diberikan hadiah oleh Kakaknya sebuah sepatu yang sangat ia inginkan, dan kebahagian itu masih membekas hingga pagi ini.

Senyum Jaejoong tambah mengembang saat didapatinya Yunho berjalan didepannya dengan telinga yang tersumpal earphone berwarna hitam-putih. Walaupun Jaejoong sudah ditolak dan membuatnya dongkol terhadap sikap Yunho, tapi Jaejoong bukan orang yang pendendam dan akan berlarut-larut marah kepada seseornag yang memang tidak salah. Jadi Jaejoong memutuskan ia tidak marah dan bertekad akan membuat Yunho perlahan suka padanya.

Jaejoong mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyamai langkah Yunho yang besar karena kaki Yunho yang memang panjang. Jaejoong menepuk salah satu pundak Yunho dan tersenyum saat melihat Yunho membalik badan kearahnya.

Yunho sempat terkejut saat merasakan pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang, ia segera melepas earphonenya dari telinga dan menurunkan kelehernya dan langsung membalik badan untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja menepuknya, dan ia mendapati Jaejoong yang berdiri dibelakanya, tersenyun padanya dengan senyum cerah yang tercetak diwajahnya. Cantik, sangat cantik, menurut Yunho.

"Pagi Yunho-ah"

Yunho terdiam, masih bingung dengan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba seperti orang yang dekat dengannya. Menyapa selamat pagi bukankah hanya dilakukan pada teman dekat? lalu Ia dan Jaejong? apakah Jaejoong lupa dengan kejadian penolakan kemarin?. Dan Apa ia tidak marah karena aku tolak kemarin, pikir Yunho.

"ah-pagi" jawab Yunho kikuk.

Jaejoong terdiam, memandang beberapa detik pada wajah Yunho yang ternyata sekarang bertambah keren dimatanya. Jaejoong langsung menunduk dan berlalu dari Yunho dengan wajah yang sedikit merona malu.

"gawat! aku sepertinya sudah sangat menyukainya" gumam Jaejoong pelan dengan kedua tangan yang memegang kedua pipinya dengan wajah tertunduk.

Yunho merasa bingung dengan kelakuan Jaejoong barusan. Yunho menggaruk belakang telinganya dan mengendikkan bahunya, tak mengerti.

..

..

Sesampainya Yunho dikelas, lagi-lagi ia di hadapkan oleh wajah Jaejoong yang berbinar-bianr memandang padanya.

Yunho menggaruk dahinya bingung. Jaejoong itu menurutnya sangat aneh, baru kemarin ia menolak Jaejoong dan sekarang ia sudah mendapatlan perlakukan yang agak berbeda dari biasanya. Menurutnya seharusnya Jaejoong marah padanya, bukankah kebanyakan yeoja seperti itu jika mendapatkan penolakan. Tapi Jaejoong malah dengan rajinnya menyunggingkan senyum ceria untuknya hari ini.

Yunho berjalan pelan ke kursinya dengan mata yang masih melirik bingung pada Jaejoong yang telah menunduk. Setelahnya Yunho duduk dan mulai membaca buku.

Jaejoong duduk ke kursinya dangan wajah malu, tadi saat Yunho datang, ia kembali kemberikan senyum cerianya, tapi Yunho yang menurutnya memandang intens padanya membuat Jaejoog lagi-lagi merona.

"aish eottokhae?!" gumam Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berpikir sebentar untuk bisa membuat ia dekat dengan Yunho dam otak kecilnya mendapat satu ide yang sangat biasa dan tidak bermutu menurutnya sendiri, tapi tetap saja Jaejoong menggunakan ide itu.

Jaejoong mengambil buku tugasnya dan mulai menghampiri Yunho yang duduk tenang di kursinya.

"Yunho-ah bantu aku mengerjakan ini, aku lupa caranya" Jaekoong tersenyum pada Yunho yang hanya memandang bingung padanya.

"kau tidak marah padaku?" Yunho menggaruk sebelah alisnya sebentar, merasa bingung sendiri dengan dirinya yang tiba-tiba menanyakan itu pada Jaejoong yang berdiri di depannya.

'oke itu tadi tak sengaja, aku hanya penasaran' batin Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng dengan wajah polosnya. "tidak, untuk apa aku marah?"

Yunho mengangguk mengerti. Oke sepertinya gadis populer didepannya itu adalah orang yang realistis.

"baiklah mana yang kau bingungkan biar aku bantu"

"Yunho-ah karena kau menolakku sebagai kekasih, bagaimana kalau kita berteman saja? eotthe?" kata Jaejoog tanpa rasa malu karena telah mengatakan kata keramat 'menolakku', lalu Jaejoong tersenyum lagi yang entah bagaiman membuat Yunho gugup kali ini melihatnya.

Yunho memandangi wajah cantik Jaejoong sebentar lalu menjawab dengan santai "aa, geure, tidak masalah"

Jaejoong tersenyum senang.

..

..

"Yunho-ah!"

Yunho mendongak dan mengalihkan pandnagannya yang segelumnya mengarah pada buku bacaannya pada orang yang menghampirinya dan matanya melihat Jaejoong duduk disampingnya dengan santai dan menaruh buku-buku yang terlihat cukup tebal yang tadi dibawanya lalu mulai memilah-milah buku.

Setelah kemarin mereka menyatakan berteman, sepertinya Yunho sudah merasa positif bahwa memang sekarang ia akan mempunyai teman yang... dekat?. Ia sebenarnya merasa tidak biasa dengan keadaan barunya karena biasanya, saat ia disekolah, ia tidak terlalu mendekatkan diri pada murid kelasnya ataupun murid kelas lain. Yunho hanya bertegur sapa yang umumnya dilakukan teman sekelas dan tidak berniat mendekatkan diri pada mereka. Intinya Yunho lebih suka menyendiri dengan buku-buku ditangannya.

"jangan berteriak, ini di perpustakann" Yunho berdehem sebentar dan beralih dari memadangi Jaejoong tadi untuk kembali pada bacaannya.

Jaejoong menghentikan aksi mencari-cari bukunya dan memandang merengut pada Yunho yang mulai mengabaikannya.

"bantu aku mengerjakan tugas ne"

"mana?"

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya pada buku yang berserakan didepannya yang tadi ia ambil dari jejeran buku perpus, dan tanpa sengaja matanya melihat tulisan besar yang ada pada buku didepannya.

"eh? awan bisa diduduki?" tanya Jaejoong polos, menyampaikan kalimat yang baru saja ia baca dari buku.

Yunho menepuk dahinya dan terkekeh. "ya! kau anak sekolah dasar?!"

Jaejoong hanya mengerjap dan memandang polos pada Yunho.

..

..

Jaejoong memandang takjub pada murid baru bernama Changmin dari tempat duduknya, siswa itu yang ternyata baru diketahui lebih PINTAR dari Yunho lewat beberapa test matematika yang baru saja diadakan dua hari yang lalu dan diumumkan sekarang. oh otaknya langsung bereaksi menyusun rencana untuk bisa membuat Changmin menjadi kekasihnya.

Tapi setelahnya Jaejoong menghentikan pemikirannya tentang membuat Changmin menjadi kekasihnya. Perasaannya saja atau baru saja ia melihat Yunho memandangnya dengan wajah yang... resah? atau apa? Jaejoong juga tidak mengerti. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong terdiam, pikirannya untuk yang lain tiba-tiba menjadi blank jika yang sedang dipikirkannya bersamaan dengan memikirkan Yunho. Jaejoong jadi menghentikan rencana-rencana untuk membuat Changmin si siswa yang lebih PINTAR dari Yunho untuk menjadi kekasihnya dan malah memikirkan raut wajah Yunho tadi.

"menyingkirkan Yunho dari pikiranku sepertinya susah" gumam Jaejoong pelan dengan pipi yang dikembungkan.

Changmin berjalan santai ke meja guru untuk mengambil kertas hasil tes mingguannya, sekembalinya ke kurainya, Changmin bisa melihat Jaejoong yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan lemas sambil memandangi kertas yang dipeganginya. Changmin menyunggingkan senyum kecil melihat itu dan langsung duduk santai dikursinya.

Mata Yunho tidak lepas saat memandag Changmin tadi, ia melihat bahwa tadi Changmin sedang memadang intens pada Jaejoong dan sempat memberikan senyuman yang lebih seperri smirk kearah Jaejoong. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, tapi Yunho merasa ia harus bisa menang dari siswa baru itu. Harus.

"Yunho-ah ayo kita kekantin bersama"

Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Jaejoong dengan wajah lesunya mengajaknya kekantin bersama. Entah bagaimana bisa Yunho jadi benar-benar merasa nyaman bertaman dengan Jaejoong, walau baru dua hari mereka berteman, tapi mereka sudah cukup akrab untuk hanya makan ataupun bercanda bersama. Jaejoong benar-benar yeoja ceria dan asyik menurutnya.

Yunho memandang sekilas pada sekitar kelas dan mendapati sudah tidak ada guru maupun murid yang berduduk rapi. Sepertinya ia tidak sadar jika setelah pembagian test tadi bunyi bel istirahat berbunyi. Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya, berpikir, apa yang telah ia pikirkan tadi sampai tidak sadar begitu.

Yunho lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan menoleh pada Jaejoong.

"kajja"

dan Jaejoong mulai membuntuti Yunho dari belakang dengan lemas. Jaejoong merasa tidak mood hari ini karena sahabatnya Key mengabarinya lewat pesan bahwa ia akan menambah izin sekolahnya karena setelah acara keluarga yang diadakan seminggu itu, keluarga Key akan jalan-halan ke beberapa tempat lagi untuk berlibur dan Key berencana menambah izin sekolahnya tiga hari lagi. Jaejoong hanya tidak sabar ingin bercerita semua hal yang ia lakukan selama tidak ada Key.

"kenapa kau lemas seperti itu?" Yunho berkata dengan mata yang melirik pada jaejoong yang menunduk.

Jaejoong mendongak dan mendapati Yunho memandangnya dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong harus mengakui jika sekarang Yunho terlihat tambah keren dimatanya.

"nilaiku, sangat hancur, ehem tidak sangat hancur sih tapi ya begitulah" Jaejoong terkekeh sebentar lalu merengut lagi.

Yunho tersenyum remeh. "mau tahu nilaiku?" Yunho mencoba untuk pamer.

Jaejoong tambah merengut dan memandang malas pada Yunho. "tidak perlu, aku sudah tahu tadi"

Yunho tersenyum miring, menggoda Jaejoong adalah yang paling menyenangkan untuknya. entah kapan itu dirasanya.

"benarkah?"

Jaejoong nemutar bola matanya malas. "hah sepertinya aku harus mencari kekasih yang PINTAR, mulai sekarang aku harus berburu" Jaejoong mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka

Yunho langsung terkesiap mendengar gumaman Jaejoong barusan. Entah bagaimana, tapi ia merasa tidak nyaman saat mendengar hal barusan.

Yunho berdehem dan sedikit mempercepat langkahnya. "kajja, nanti kita kehabisan wakti istirahat"

Jaejoong melirik raut wajah Yunho sebentar dan kemudian ia berdecak kecewa. "ne" Jawab Jaejoong dengan lemas.

..

..

Jaejoong lagi-lagi memandang takjub pada siswa baru bernama Changmin itu yang kembali memperlihatkan betapa ia lebih PINTA dari Yunho. Lihatlah Yunho, siswa terpintar di kelas Jaejoong sebelum kedatangan Changmin terlihat terdiam karena bingung harus menjawab apa lagi. Saat ini kelas Jaekoong sedang mengadakan sesi pengajaran debat bahasa inggris dan yang sedang melawan Yunho kebetulan adalah Changmin yang terlihat fasih dalam berbahasa inggris.

Jaejoog terkekeh melihat Yunho yang terlihat kesal. Baru kali ini Jaejoong melihat wajah kalah Yunho yang terlihat memandang kesal pada Changmin.

Jaejoong tersenyum mengejek pada Yunho yang memandangnya memicing.

..

..

Jaejoong dan Yunho sedang makan di kantin sekolah dengan santai, sesekali mereka bercanda untuk mengurangi rasa bosan. Jaejoong terlihat sedang tersenyum dibalik makannya dan Yunho memperhatikan itu dalam diam.

Beberapa murid memandang kesal dan iri pada pasangan itu-lebih ke Yunho sebenarnya-. Pasalnya, Yunho itu adalah orang yang menolak Jaejoong beberapa hari kemarin, tapi dengan mudahnya ia menjadi teman dekat Jaejoong. Jaejoong itu memang ramah, ceria dan populer, tetapi tidak semua bisa berteman dekat dengannya, selama ini ia hanya mempunyai teman dekat atau sahabat bernama Key seorang, walaupun dulu mereka bertiga bersama Junsu, tapi karena Junsu sudah lulus dan sedang kuliah, maka tersisa Jaejoong dan Key saja berdua. Masing-masing dari mereka hanya terpaut satu tahun dengan Jaejoong dan Key yang sedang menduduki tahun ketiga disekolahnya.

"kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Shim Changmin keren sekali, hihihi" kata Jaejoong dengan kikikan ringan.

Yunho memperlambat kunyahannya dan matanya melirik pada Jaejoong yang duduk didepannya.

"lalu kenapa?" tabya Yunho ketus.

Jaejoong menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "rahasia"

Yunho hanya memandang datar pada Jaejoong. Tangannya sudah tidak memegang sendok lagi, Yunho menghentikan makannya.

"lalu kau akan menyatakan suka seperti saat padaku dulu padanya?!" kata Yunho dengan nada ketus.

Jaekoong mendongak memandang Yunho yang memperlihatkan wajah tidak suka padanya.

Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya hampir menyatu. "kenapa kau marah!" kata Jaejoong juga dengan nada ketus.

Yunho terkesiap, ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali. "apa? aku? tidak!"

Jaejoong cemberut dan menghentikan makannya juga. "ne kau! kau marah padaku tadi!"

Tidakkah mereka sadar jika sekarang mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermarah-marahan, bahkan beberapa murid mengalihkan wajahnya pada mereka untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi pada pasangan yang mereka kira sebenarnya adalah pasangan kekasih, ya murid-murid menyangka jika Jaejoong dan Yunho itu adalah pasangan kekasih, walaupun sebenarnya hanya berteman.

"sudahlah lupakan!" Yunbo berkata gusar dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terkikik melihatnya.

..

..

"Changmin-ah, bantu aku mengerjakan ya"

Yunho menghetikan aksi membaca novelnya saat mendengar suara Jaejoong memanggil seseorang. Changmin. Apakah ia salah dengar?. Yunho memandang buku novelnya tak fokus. Ia sedang berpikir kenapa Jaejoong tidak meminta bantuannya. Bukankah biasanya Jaejoong meminta bantuannya, apa karena Changmin lebih pintar darinya jadi Jaejoong lebih memilih Changmin. Yunho mulai merasa kesal tanpa alasan dan dengan cepat kepalanya menoleh kebelakan untuk melihat apa yang Jaejoong lakukan. Bangku Jaejoong berada di tiga terbelakang dengan line ke tiga sedang kan Yunho berda di dua terdepan dengan line ke dua.

Dilihatnya Jaejoong sedang memandangi Changmin yang sedang menuliskan sesuatu dibukunya. Aishh, Yunho merasa tidak suka dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Yunho pun langsung bangkut dan menghampiri Jaejoong lalu berkata pelan pada Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah, ikut aku sebentar"

Jaejoong tersenyum pada Yunho. "kemana?"

Yunho menarik telapak tangan Jaejoong dan mengenggamnya. "ikut saja"

Dan Jaejoong terpaksa berdiri karena tangannya ditarik oleh Yunho. Jaejoong langsung merona karena ia sadar dan merasakan tangan besar Yunho mengenggamnya, ini pertama kalinya tangan mereka bergenggaman.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke luar kelas dan segera melepaskan tangan Jaejoog.

"kau marah?"

"apanya?"

"kenapa kau bertanya pada Changmin? biasanya kau bertanya padaku" Yunho menggaruk kepala belakangnya setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia hanya merasa aneh dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. Mengenal Jaejoong membuat ia sedikit sensitif jika Jaejoong bersikap berbeda padanya.

"tidak, aku hanya ingin mendekatkan diri pada Changmin" kata Jaejoong dengan senyum yang kali ini tidak Yunho sukai.

"apa kau ingin menyatakan suka pada Chamnin?!" Yunho bertanya dengan nada tidak sabar.

Jaejoong berpikir sebentar. "emm mungkin ak-hei rahasia! aduh aku jadi hampir mau bilang kan" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Yunho memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba dirinya merasa kepanasan. Entah apa sebabnya, Yunho tak tahu.

Yunho memasang wajah pasrah dan berkata "baiklah" dan Yunho masuk kekelas lagi, meningglakan Jaejoong yang berdiri terdiam memandang punggung Yunho.

Tapi setelahnya Jaejoong mulai beranjak masuk juga kekelas dan menghampiri Yunho yang sudah membaca buku novelnya lagi.

"baiklah-baiklah, apa kau marah?" kata Jaejoong pada Yunho.

Kenapa banyak sekali kalimat tanya tentang marah hari ini. -.-

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong dan ia mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"marah untuk apa?"

"karena aku tidak mau memberitahukan tentang aku yang akan menyatakan persaan pada Changmin mungkin?"

Yunho melebarkan matanya mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong.

"jadi kau benar mau menyatakan perasaanmu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Hal seperti menyatakan perasaan sudah tidak terlalu membuat Jaejoong malu setelah insiden Yunho kemarin, jadi ia santai-santai saja, lagi pula ia juga pilih-pilih jika ingin menyatakan perasaannya. Selama ia hidup, Jaejoong sudah tiga kali berpacaran dengan orang pintar dalam jangka waktu sebentar, sekitar sebulan atau dua bulan, dan dari mereka, hanya satu yang membuat Jaejoong harus menyatakan perasaan padanya karena orang itu begitu pemalu dan kedua kalinya adalah kepada Yunho yang berujung penolakan.

"kau yakin? bagaimana jika ditolak?"

Yunho langaung menggaruk pipinya, baru sadar jika yang ia katakan itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Bukankah ia telah menolak Jaejoong beberapa hari yang lalu.

"itu sih kau" Jaejoong berdecak.

Yunho jadi salah tingkah dan tersentum yang menurut Jaejoong menambah kadar ketampanan Yunho. Oke sejak kapan Jaejoong merasa Yunho tampan, dulu Yunho itu biasa-biasa saja, mungkin Yunho keren tapi ia tidak terlalu tampan, tapi kenapa sekarang yang ada dihadapan Jaejoong, Yunho terlihat begitu tampan sehingga membuat ia berdebar.

"mian"

Jaejoong mengalihkan wajahnya saat ia melihat wajah Yunho yang tersenyum padamya. Oh walau sudah menyatakan pertemanan, Jaejoong masih berharap jika- Jaejoong malas melanjutkan.

"sudah aku mau menghampiri Changmin dulu" Jaejoong tersenyum seadanya dan langsung segera beranjak dari Yunho.

Yunho pun mulai membaca novelnya kembali, walau ia tidak bisa fokus dengan bacaannya tapi Yunho akan bersikap bahwa ia biasa-biasa saja saat mendengar perkataan Jaejoong tadi. Oke sebenarnya ia merasa cukup resah. Yunho menoleh sebentar pada Jaejoong yang sedang duduk memperhatiakn penjelasan Changmin lewat buku dan kembali memfokuskan bacaanya.

..

..

Yunho merasa bodoh karena ia malah berdiam diri saat dibelakngnya sudah berdiri murid-murid yang mengelilingi Jaejoong dan Changmin ditengahnya. Ini mengingatkan Yunho pada Jaejoong yang menyatakan suka padanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kemarin Jaejoong berkata pada Yunho akan menyatakan perasaan pada Changmin dan Yunho terkejut karena tadi baru saja, satu jam sebelum kejadian yang terjadi sekarang, Jaejoong mengatakan padanya akan menyatakan hari ini juga dan Yunho hanya bisa terdiam.

"Changmin-ah"

Yunho menutup kedua matanya saat mendengar suara Jaejoong yang memanggil Changmin. Tanpa dikomando Yunho langsung beranjak berdiri dari kursinya dan menerobos benteng yang mengelilingi Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"aku menyukaimu jadilah kekasihku"

Yunho terlambat, Jaejoong sudah mengatakan suka.

"Ya! apa kau sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi?!" kata Yunho

Jaejoong terkejut melihat Yunho sudah berdiri didepannya dengan wajah yang terluhat dingin.

"eh? Yunho-ah?"

Changmin terdiam memandangi pasangan yang ia dengar dari yang lain adalah pasangan kekasih itu terlihat sedang bertengkar. Changmin bingung, dan kenapa Jaejoong menyatakan suka padanya. Ada yang salah disini.

"kau tidak menyukaiku lagi?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah merah, ia sebenarnya malu dan merasa gila dengan semua ini. Oh ini sangat konyol, pikirnya.

"aku masih suka kok, tapi kan kau menolakku!"

"apa jika aku menyukaimu juga, apa kau masih mau padaku yang menolakmu?" kata Yunho yang masih terdengar ketus.

"ya! apa-apan nada ketusmu itu! kau menyatakan suka atau mau marah padaku"

"ah mian"

Yunho jadi salah tingkah dan menggaruk tengkuknya. Baru sadar betapa memalukannya dia menyatakan suka pada Jaejoong dengan nada aneh.

Padahal sebenarnya dari tadi sudah sangat memalukan, tidakkah kau sadar Yunho. -,-

"tentu saja aku mau" Jaejoong terkekeh dan Yunho langsung membengong bodoh beberapa detik.

Murid sekitar beberapa tertawa melihat tontonan didepan mereka dan sebagiannya memutar bola matanya malas. Berpikir apa yang sebenarnya mereka tonton.

Changmin angkat suara. "ya Noona"

Semua orang langsung terkejut dan kembali terbingung-bingung dengan Changmin yang tiba-tiba memanggil Jaejoong dengan Noona, Jaejoong pun bingung.

"bagaimana kau bisa menyatakan suka padaku! aku ini sepupu mu!"

Semua orang terkejut mendapatkan fakta yang lagi-lagi mengejutkan mereka termasuk Yunho dan Jaejoong pun terkejut.

"eh? benarkah? aku tidak tahu" Kata Jaejoong polos dan membuat yang siswa lainnya lagi-lagi mengagumi wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat imut walau juga terlihat bloon seperti itu. Sebagian juga ada yang terbahak karena mendaptkan aksi Jaejoong dkk yang begitu lucu untuk mereka.

Yunho hanya bisa mengelus keningnya. Merasa pusing mendadak.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

KIDDING :) MASIH ADA KOK.. HEHE...

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin tertawa terbahak-bahak sepergiannya Jaejoong. Ia bahagia karena rencananya menjahili noonanya berhasil, walau dalam rencananya, ia masih harus pura-pura tidak mengenal Jaejoong dua hari lagi, tapi melihat Jaejoong yang terkejut karena ia berkata tentang ia yang adalah sepupu Jaejoong dan raut wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat bodoh dan konyol tadi sangat membuatnya senang. Sebenarnya ia hanya membuat perkenalan untuk Jaejoong karena ia begitu merindukan noonanya yang dulu saat masa kecil mereka, ia selalu menjahili Jaejoong, dan melihat Jaejoong yang benar-benar terlihat tidak mengenalinya diawal kedatangannya kekelas, membuat Changmin berpikiran bahwa rencana menjahili Jaejoong akan sukses. Malah kesuksesan yang ia peroleh benar-benar diluar perkiraannya. Tapi yang membuat Changmin bingung, Changmin tidak memasukkan rencana untuk membuat Jaejoong sampai menyukainya. Astaga kenapa Noonanya itu sangat konyol, pikir Changmin.

..

Yunho menghela nafas lemas.

"oh memalukan sekali"

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat wajah Yunho yang terlihat tertekan. Mungkin karena saking malunya.

Mereka saat ini berada di atap bangunan sekolah, melarikan diri dari hal memalukan, bodoh dan aneh yang mereka pertontonkan tadi. Yunho merasa ingin menguburkan diri saja saking malunya.

"dan kau, bagaimana bisa dengan sepupu sendiri kau lupa"

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibir bawahnya. "kan aku terakhir bertemu dengannya saat umur enam tahun dan ia lima tahun, saat itu ia terlihat gemuk dan buluk. Mana tahu sekarang ia berubah begitu. Aku tidak pernah melihat Changminie lagi setelah umur enam tahun. Huh awas saja, sepertinya ia sengaja padaku, akan kugeplak kepalanya nanti"

Yunho mengagguk pasrah, lagi pula semua sudah terjadi dan ia juga merasa lega.

"apa kau memang menyukai Changmin?"

Jaejoong menunduk. "aku menyukainya karena ia sangat pintar, jadi mngkin ya"

Yunho merasa tidak puas dengan Jawaban Jaejoong dan bertanya lagi.

"jadi hanya karena ia PINTAR dari ku, kau langsung menyukainya?" kata Yunho dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah.

"mung-kin" kata Jaejoong ragu.

Yunho jadi kesal dengan jawaban Jaejoong "Jadi jika ada yang lebih PINTAR dariku kau akan menyatakan menyukai mereka!"

"mungkin? ah baiklah aku mengaku, saat menyatakan suka padamu pun itu karena kau siswa PINTAR, tapi lama-lama aku jadi menyukaimu secara-em ugh aku malu" Jaejoong langsung menunduk.

Yunho tersenyum senang melihat Jaejoong yang malu-malu seperti itu. Apa Jaejoong mau mengatakan kalau ia menyukai Yunho lebih dari menyukai seorang siswa pintar, Yunho menebak seperti itu.

"kau yakin?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan kepala yang masih menunduk.

"lagi pula sebenarnya dengan Changmin pun aku hanya main-main, tidak serius suka kok"

"bukankah Changmin lebih PINTAR dariku, lalu kenapa sebelum kau mengetahui Changmin sepupumu dan kau menyukainya, kau bilang kau hanya main-main pada Changmin?"

"itu karena aku... eum malah tambah menyukaimu sementara kita berteman"

Yunho tersenyum lebih lebar. "kau sangat jujur, aku menyukai gadis jujur"

Jaejoong mendongak dan memadang wajah Yunho yang tersenyum padanya. "benarkah? lalu sekarang kita apa? apa sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

Yunho tampak berpikir. "sepertinya aku harus mempertimbangkan dulu" katanya dengan santai.

Jaejoong merengut. "geure aku mencari siswa lain saja" Jaejoong langsung beranjak berdiri, berniat pergi, tetapi tangannya langsung ditarik oleh Yunho sehingga membuat Jaejoong kembali terduduk.

Yunho tersenyum tampan pada Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong mau melayang saja karena terpesona. Kenapa Yunho sangat tampan sekarang, batin jaejoong.

"aku hanya bercanda. Tentu saja kau kekasihku sekarang"

Jaejoog tersenyum senang.

"biasanya pasangan baru akan berciuman, apa kau mau kucium?" kata Yunho dengan wajah menggoda.

Jaejoong langsung merona malu dan gugup. "tapi aku belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya"

Yunho melebarkan matanya. "benarkah?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

Yunho menggaruk belakang lehernya. "eum aku juga belum pernah sih"

Jaejoong hanya terdiam

"bagaimana kalau kita coba?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kau yakin?"

Jaejoong mengangguk antara ragu dan pasti. Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong mengangguk pun langsung mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Jaejoong yang sudah menutup matanya. Yunho memiringkannya agar mendapat posisi yang nyaman.

.

.

.

.

CUP

.

.

.

.

.

.

"cukup dipipi saja dulu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

.HOHOHO...

.

.

.

.

.

masih ingat akuuu?.. #gak#... sedihnya pang gk diingat X_X... :D

.

..

eotthae?

.

.

Aku senyum-senyum sendiri nulis diakhirannya. AHAHHA...

.

.

Alright

.

.

 **REVIEW YAAA**

 **.**

 **.**

THANKS BEFORE


End file.
